Cinta Pada Murid Baru
by melody in the sky
Summary: Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa yang bodoh. Yang hidup sederhana. Tetapi semenjak adanya murid baru Disekolahnya Konoha Gakuen, Yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi?


**Cinta Pada Murid Baru**

**By**

**Melody in the sky**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari pertama Masashi Kishimoto**

**bikin anime naruto. Takkan ada yg bisa ngikutin. **

**Apa lagi COPAS**

**Warning: **

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Summary :**

**Sakura awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa yang bodoh.**

**Yang hidup sederhana.**

**Tetapi semenjak adanya murid baru **

**Disekolahnya Konoha Gakuen,**

**Yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Apa yang terjadi?**

Mentari pagi mulai memancar, sehingga masuk ke celah jendela kamar seorang gadis pink yang masih bergelayut dalam tidurnya. Kini gadis itu mulai terusik, karna cahaya matahari yang masuk membuatnya gerah. Ia pun terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi ia memakai seragam sekolahnya dan bendandan di meja riasnya. Ia hanya memakai bandu polos berwarna putih. Setelah ia selesai, ia turun ke ruang bawah. Disana ada ayah dan ibunya yang sedang sarapan di meja makan. Gadis itu pun menuju tempat makannya untuk sarapan juga. Setelah ia selesai makan, ia mengambil sepeda dan pergi menuju sekolahnya.

*SKIP TIME

Setelah ia sampai, ia memakirkan sepedanya. Dari kejauhan ada temannya yang bernama ino

"sakura...''. ino memanggil gadis pink itu.

Gadis pink itu yang dipanggil sakura hanya tersenyum sumringah, mendapati sahabatnya mendekatinya. Mereka pun segera menuju kelasnya di kelas IX-A.

"teng, teng, teng, teng...'' bel masuk pun tepat berbunyi saat sakura duduk dibangkunya di sudut belakang kelas.

Tak beberapa lama wali kelasnya yang bernama kakashi pun datang.

"selamat pagi anak-anak'' sapa guru itu. Anak-anak pun membalas salamnya dengan serentak.

"hari ini kita kedatanggan murid baru. Maaf saya tidak memberitahukan sebelumnya" ucapnya lagi.

Kini anak-anak dikelas itu pun mulai berbisik tentang datangnya murid baru. Anak perempuan saling bertannya jika laki-laki apa dia tampan. Dan jika laki-laki saling bertanya apa dia cantik. Kelas pun menjadi berisik. Hanya sakura yang tak menghiraukan datangnya murid baru.

"sudah, semuanya tenang. Kita lihat saja siapa dia?" kakashi pun menyuruh anak baru itu masuk ke kelas.

Dia pun berjalan memasuki kelas itu dengan tampang cool dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke kantong celananya. Rambutnya berbentuk emo dengan warna hitam kebiru-biruan dan matanya tajam seperti elang. Laki-laki itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"namaku sasuke. Uchiha sasuke. Aku pindahan dari iwagakure, mohon bantuannya.'' Laki-laki bernama sasuke itu pun menundukan badannya memberi salam.

Anak-anak perempuan pun terpesona dengan ketampanan sasuke.

"baik sasuke. Kau boleh duduk di samping haruno sakura. Haruno sakura, angkat tanganmu."kata kakashi.  
sakura yang dipanggil hanya diam saja, dia tidak tau jika ia dipanggil. Ino pun melempar kertas kecil ke arah sakura, dan tepat mengenai hidungnya.

"iya, sensei"sakura pun mengangkat tangannya.

Sasuke pun berjalan kearah sakura dan duduk di samping sakura. Pelajaran pun dimulai. Pelajaran kali ini adalah matematika, matematika ialah salah satu pelajaran yang di benci sakura, karena baginya ini sulit sekali. Saat kakashi menyuruh murid-muridnya mengerjakan soal. Sakura dari tadi hanya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya frustasi. Sasuke yang disebelahnya merasa risih akan sikap sakura.

"hey, apakah kau tak bisa diam."Sasuke angkat bicara.

"maaf, bukannya tak bisa diam. Tapi aku tak bisa mengerjakan soal ini."kata sakura.

"bagaimana sih kau ini, masa soal mudah seperti ini saja kau tak bisa. Sini aku ajarkan."sasuke pun mengajari sakura.

*SKIP TIME

"teng, teng, teng, teng..."bel bunyi pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

Sakura dan anak-anak yang lainnya pun membereskan tas sekolahnya. Sakura pun menuju tempat parkir dan mengambil sepedanya dan segera pulang.

Di jalan sakura melihat sasuke sedang berjalan kaki. Pikir sakura sasuke sedang menunggu jemputan. Dan yang dipikir sakura benar. Ada sebuah mobil sport menuju sasuke, dan sasuke memasukinya. Sakura pun menebak bahwa sasuke orang kaya.

*SKIP TIME

Hari-hari pun dilalui. Kini sakura semakin dekat dengan sasuke dan sakura kini sudah lumayan pintar. Tapi tak sepintar sasuke. Sakura menjadi pintar dan dekat dengan sasuke gara-gara sasuke selalu mengajari sakura soal-soal di sekolah yang tidak sakura mengerti. Seiring waktu berlalu kini timbul benih-benih cinta di hati sakura. Sakura kini mencintai sasuke, tapi sakura tidak tau perasaan sasuke pada dirinya. Sakura terus memendam perasaannya yang hanya diketahui oleh ino dan hinata.

Keesokan harinya ia berangkat dan dijemput oleh sasuke. Setelah sampai disekolah, seperti biasanya fansgirlsnya sasuke menjerit memanggil nama sasuke dan menatap sinis kepada gadis pink di samping sasuke. Sakura pun merasa sirih karena dipandang oleh fansgirlnya sasuke dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Sakura pun segera berlari, tapi tangannya ditarik sasuke agar tidak pergi. Pipi sakura kini menjadi merah, ia pun tetap berada disamping sasuke.

Bel masuk pun tiba dan seperti biasa kakashi wali kelas sakura datang dan pelajaran dimulai hingga bel istirahat tiba. Ketika istirahat sasuke mengajak sakura makan bersama diatap sekolah.

"sakura, maukah kau makan bersamaku diatap?" tanya sasuke.

"hmmm...gimana ya. Hari ini aku mau ditraktir naruto bersama ino dan hinata"jawab sakura.

"kalo kau tak bisa tak apa-apa. Aku bisa makan sendiri"ujar sasuke.

"ya sudahlah, aku ikut kau saja. Biar aku sms naruto kalau aku tak bisa ikut"kata sakura pasrah. Sebenarnya ia tak mau membuang kesempatan ini untuk bersama sasuke. Makannya sakura membatalkan acaranya untuk ditraktir naruto. Demi bersama sasuke.

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo..."ajak sasuke dan mengandeng tangan sakura. Sehingga membuat fansgirls sasuke iri kepada sakura.

Setelah sampai diatap sakura dan sasuke membuka bekal mereka.

"kau bawa bekal apa sakura?" tanya sasuke.

"aku hanya bawa bento, kalau sasuke bawa apa?"sakura pun menanya balik sasuke.

"aku juga bawa bento dengan exstra tomat yang banyak"jawab sasuke datar.

"sakura boleh aku minta bekalmu?"tanya sasuke dengan pipinya yang merona.

"eh... kau mau bentoku?"tanya sakura menyakinkan.

"memangnya kenapa?tidak boleh?"tanya sasuke lagi.

"bukannya tidak boleh. Hanya saja aku takut kau tidak menyukainya"jawab sakura sambil menunduk.

Tanpa aba-aba sasuke langsung menyendok bento sakura dengan sendoknya dan melahapnya. Sakura yang keget kini wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

Setelah mereka selesai makan. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan kearah pinggir atap yang perpagar pendek, sakura pun mengikuti langkah sasuke. Mereka bersandar di pagar dalam diam.

"sakura...''panggil sasuke kepada sakura yang kaget.

"e..e...ehhh ada apa sasuke?"tanya sakura bingung.

"..."sasuke yang ditannya sakura malah diam.

"sasuke sebenarnya ada apa?'' tannya sakura tambah bingung pada sasuke.

"sa...sa..sakura sbenarnya...''sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnnya karena gugup.

"sudahlah sasuke, cepat katakan. Kau membuatku bingung tau"ucap sakura.

Sasuke pun menghela napasnya.*sejak kapan aku menjadi gugup seperti ini*batin sasuke.

"sakura, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu...''ucap sasuke tanpa gugup, tapi wajahnya kini memerah seperti tomat.

"hahhhhh, apa yang kau katakan sasuke?''tanya sakura pura-pura tak mendengarnya,

"sakura aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekashiku?"tanya sasuke.

Kini sakura tak salah dengar dengan apa yang dikatakan sasuke. Hatinya saat ini menjadi berbunga-bunga. Karena impiannya selama ini terbalas juga.

"i...i...iya sasuke. Aku mau menjadi kekashimu"ucap sakura dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"sakura makasih"kata sasuke yang kemudian memeluk sakura.

"aku juga berterima kasih sasuke"sakura pun membalas pelukan sasuke.

"jadi, sejak ini kau resmi menjadi pacarku"ucap sasuke yang kemudian disusul dengan ciuman sasuke kebibir sakura sekilas.

Sakura yang tercengang pun merona lagi. Sambil tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.


End file.
